


shed tears

by XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX



Category: Death Note, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Torture, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX/pseuds/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX
Summary: Light will try to take L.But the black-haired man has already suffered a lot.Will L live in suffering?Or can you escape the clutches of that rapist?
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L, L/Yagami Light, MattxMello
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

* Flash Back *

-Leave me, why are you doing it? !! - Said a scared black-haired man.  
Innocent tears of a little boy ran down his face  
10 year old boy.  
He didn't answer him, he just concentrated on following what was  
doing.  
A hand ran down the boy's pants, already damp from  
the fear.  
-You are so cute ...- Said a face that could not be seen in the  
darkness.  
The stranger reached into the little boy's little boxer shorts.  
-st ... stop ...- He said blushing and trying to scream, but no  
he could, a hand prevented him.  
The stranger ignored the little boy's request and  
he began to lower his face to his pants, took off the small  
clothes that the little boy had left over, who did not stop  
from crying over such actions, and a hand ran across the  
buttocks of the little one.  
At that moment a distraction to the stranger could make the  
black-haired man pulled away and ran to the door, but a hand  
grabbed him tightly and threw him back onto the bed, the  
stranger took a little glance at the clock seeing that  
It was 5 in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise. A  
sadness crossed his face but at the same time he was amused.  
-Tomorrow I'll play with you- Said the stranger giving a kiss in  
the little boy's neck, the boy was stunned, and  
shuddered to receive that cold kiss.  
The closing of the door was heard and the child was still lying down,  
stunned by what he just suffered. When he could get up  
he hurried to get dressed, but couldn't, his little legs.  
they weren't working for him, so he sat on the edge of the bed and  
he carefully picked up the torn clothes, just his pants  
Pajamas had survived and he put them on slowly,  
after a few minutes her legs worked a bit  
so he stood very carefully not to fall, he was cold  
Well, his favorite shirt was all destroyed. Went to  
his closet, he put on a long-sleeved white T-shirt, already.  
who did not have many clothes, he sat in his spacious closet,  
he shrugged his legs and hid his face, tears running down his  
face, after a few minutes he grabbed a backpack,  
put on some blue jeans and put his pajamas on the  
backpack, hugged his torn T-shirt and threw it into the  
trash, put all his clothes in that backpack and went out  
door being very careful not to wake up your attacker, your  
dad, he had done all that to her and wanted to run as far away  
from him, ran up the stairs, grabbed some money and walked out  
out the door, took a cab, got as far as he could with  
the money he had, he got out of the taxi and suddenly began to  
rain. ”Why me? The black-haired man wondered, he found a  
orphanage, I knew it from the name ... Wamm ... hose?  
They were not clear and without saying more, he entered, the gate was  
opened and sat on a part that dispersed the rain,  
sat down, Elle liked rainy days a lot, they gave him  
very sleepy, yawned and struggled not to sleep, "I must not  
sleep "" I must not sleep "" I must not ... "And the little  
The black-haired man fell into the arms of Morpheus.  
-What is this child doing here? - Said an old man with the voice  
really worried.  
"He'll catch a cold," she said putting him in her arms.  
The little boy suddenly woke up looking at the old man.  
"Leave me, leave me!" Said the desperate black-haired man.  
"Don't hurt me !!! Please !!!" He said sobbing.  
-Don't worry, I won't hurt you- he said hugging the black-haired man  
still in his arms.  
The little boy hugged him back and shed tears over  
the shoulders of the old man.  
-Come on, come in- he said putting the little one on the ground. -  
What is your name?-.  
-Elle ... Elle Lawliet ...-  
"Well, let's go home." The old man said smiling.  
The little one took his hand and they headed inside the  
House.  
* End flash back *

That same boy (now older) shed tears of  
happiness and sadness, in the middle of the night, embraced the  
pillow and whispered:  
-I love you Watari- He said hugging the pillow more and  
whispered once more:  
-Thank you for everything and fell back into the arms of Morpheus.  
That day was one of those days to waste outside  
but the black-haired man had things to do. First. In  
second I wanted to see Light, a few weeks ago that  
I felt something strange about the chestnut tree, every time I wanted to be  
with her once ... timidly grabbed her hand  
taking advantage of the fact that they were walking together, Light nor  
He had even felt it because he was frustrated with  
how to get L's real name, this memory  
made the raven-haired boy blush, but she couldn't  
stay in bed much longer, so he sat down to  
the edge of the bed and wiped away her tears that she had shed on  
the middle of the night, she remembered the dream she had had and.  
whisper:  
-I don't know what I would have done without you Watar- He said releasing a  
single tear.  
She went to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed, well, actually.  
It took a long time, I wanted to look good for light, it was seen in the  
mirror, tried on various things and after a while got fed up.  
-This is ridiculous, I look like a girl- He said laughing to himself  
same.  
In the end he put on some black jeans and  
white short-sleeved T-shirt, leaving his beautiful skin  
white bare "as always" he told himself. And to  
combine it put on a black jacket with sleeves  
long. ”This is fine,” he told himself, and he looked  
really good, he left his room happy and  
I hurry to go to the limousine. Watari was waiting for him.  
-L- Watari said to the black-haired man giving him a warm hug.  
-Watar- He said returning the hug.  
"Are you okay?" Said the worried old man.  
-No ... It's just ... that I had that dream again ... - Said the  
black-haired man looking at the ground.  
-Try not to think about that- said the old man giving him another  
hug.-Well, let's go… We're going to be late- He said  
opening the car door for him.  
The black-haired man got on and they headed towards the office.  
*Light*  
"I'm very tired," the brunette said to himself. Yawn.  
That boy, that boy with skin as white as lime, those eyes  
blacks so deep that they pierce you, that black hair  
so beautiful, that sexy body he had, that boy  
began to rob him of sleep.  
Anyway, that boy was nothing more and nothing less than L, the  
world famous detective, having so many people  
had to obsess over him, the chestnut felt a pain  
between his crotch, he reached into his pants and  
began to masturbate. Moans escaped from his mouth,  
He was doing it faster and faster so he came easily.  
Flushed, he removed the sheets from his room and put them on  
a basket, went to the bathroom, did it one more time and  
He continued to shower.  
After he got dressed, he had no problem dressing, already  
who had a very varied and cool outfit. He put on a  
white button-down T-shirt and jeans  
blacks. He combed his hair, and left his room, he couldn't  
stay a long time, had to talk to him.  
"I'm leaving mom!" He said and quickly and quickly went down the stairs.  
-Come back soon Light! -  
"See you later little brother!" Sayu and her mother said.  
-I'll be away for a few days, and he didn't say more, because he had a LOT of things to do.  
Anyway.  
HE HAD HIS OWN PLANS FOR L ……  
-Good morning Yagami-kun- Said the black-haired man giving him one of  
Those warm smiles that make your heart warm.  
-Well… good morning Ryuzaki- Said the brunette turning his  
face to hide his blush.  
-How are those papers of the Kira case? -  
-Good, but I haven't found anything- Said the chestnut  
sitting on a chair.  
–Well… we are going to continue investigating… but before… - From  
suddenly his expression turned amused.  
-What's wrong Yagami-kun? - Said the black-haired man confused by  
the tone of your voice.  
-Please leave the courtesy and call me Light-  
Tears shed by beyondbirthday17

-Sorry, it's okay ... Light- He said blushing.  
The chestnut to see her blush continued with his plan.  
Light got up from her chair and said:  
-Come I have to show you something- He said driving to the  
black-haired out of the office.  
They drove 2 hours until they reached an abandoned house.  
When they arrived, L was curious entering the house,  
had 2 rooms, a bed in each room, a bathroom  
and nothing more.  
-What's wrong Ligh ... - He couldn't say more, the brunette gave him a  
suffocating kiss.  
The brunette pulled him onto the bed.  
Light kissed him brutally and L kissed him back  
awkwardly, because, well, that was his first time.  
When their mouths parted, it left a trail of saliva between  
they.

The brunette went down to his ear and bit his earlobe  
until it bleeds.  
-Agh ... - Said the black-haired man releasing a groan of pain.  
The chestnut lowered from his ear to his neck and left a  
hickey indicating it was only his.  
-You are mine… - The brunette whispered.  
The brunette took off his jacket and tore his shirt.  
The black-haired man, seeing where things were going, grabbed him by  
hands to stop him from continuing.  
-Pa… stop !!! - He said remembering everything his father told him  
have done.  
The brunette ignored and handcuffed the black-haired man  
back with some handcuffs he had bought at a  
erotic shop.  
-Please no !!! - The black-haired man yelled sobbing

-No one can hear you here ... - He said licking the  
little pink albino buttons.  
The black-haired man struggled to get out of the situation but he couldn't,  
the wives prevented it.  
"Let go of me !!!" He said desperately and struggling to untie himself.  
The brunette chuckled and reached into the man's pants.  
albino.  
The black-haired man shuddered.  
The brunette unbuttoned the black-haired's pants,  
leaving him completely naked.  
-Ba… Enough !!! Stop !!! - Said the black-haired man biting his  
lip.  
The brunette started to lick his chest, then went down to the  
black-haired belly and licked his belly button.  
The albino was shaking, but this amused Light more,  
that began to go down to her member.  
-You hurt- He said licking the blood that came out of the lip  
of the black-haired man.

-No !!! - The albino shouted all flushed and with tears  
in your face.  
The brunette began to suck the black-haired member.  
The black-haired man struggled to escape.  
Light bit the black-haired member leaving a mark.  
-Ah !!!!! - I scream in pain.  
The brunette turned it over and without any preparation put his  
member at the entrance of the albino.  
-¡¡¡¡Ah !!!!!!!! - The black-haired man shouted from pain.  
-ALREADY!!!!! , Stop !!!! - Said the black-haired man with tears  
gushing out of his eyes.  
The brunette struck him brutally and the black-haired man did not stop  
scream, remembering and suffering those moments so  
painful.  
Before reaching the climax, the brunette stood in front of the  
black-haired man and forced her to suck him off.

The black-haired man made a disgusted face, but not being in  
conditions to fight, he obeyed.  
The albino fought not to vomit, saw the face of his rapist and  
he guessed it was about.  
It couldn't be possible, how was your best friend doing  
doing  
this?  
Raped, embarrassed and humiliated.  
These thoughts went from appreciation, to hatred, a  
Hate that can't be dealt with.  
The brunette couldn't take it anymore and came in the mouth of the  
black-haired.  
The albino, feeling it, wanted to spit it out, but Light forced him to  
swallow it.  
The black-haired man swallowed it quickly so as not to feel the taste.  
The brunette stayed face to face with L, he threw himself  
on top, spreading her legs and sucking the member of the  
black-haired.

-pe..pa ... se ......- Begged the black-haired man,  
feeling that it was coming suddenly.  
He did not respond, continued sucking and biting until  
the black-haired man came in the chestnut's mouth.  
The black-haired man gave him to prove, giving him a brutal kiss, that  
made L provoke himself.  
Light removed L's handcuffs and tied him to the bed of  
hands up with a very strong rope and the chestnut tree went  
of the place.  
L couldn't believe what had just happened.  
His best friend had taken his virginity and also  
gave his first kiss.  
Through a hole in the ceiling you could see a full moon, the most  
brilliant that the albino had seen and remembering everything,  
silent tears spilled from her face.  
-Watari… -the raven whispered  
-How much I miss you dad-

Yes, L wanted Watari as his own father.  
The black-haired man, tired, fell into the arms of Morpheus,  
he woke up 15 minutes later, fearing that Light would return.  
He stayed awake for 3 hours, until he got tired and  
passed out.  
*The next day*  
Light didn't even bother to cover L, since that night  
it was very cold and she had left him naked tied to the bed.  
*In the office*  
"Where is L?" Soichiro asked Watari.  
"I don't know," said the old man.  
-L and Light left yesterday and have not returned ...- Soichiro said.  
"But they must have left a note ..." Watari said.  
-Isn't that piece of paper next to L's sweets? -.

The old man picked up the piece of paper and read it. He stayed  
bowled over.  
-What did he write? - Said Soichiro snatching the paper from him.  
hands.  
They both sat down in shock.  
"I can't believe it," they both said.  
Letter:  
February 15, 2008  
Today light invited me out, asked me what he will show me,  
I hope you can take this opportunity to  
show my feelings.  
-God ... today is February 16 ...- Soichiro said worriedly.  
-I can't believe it, L ... you finally fell in love- He said drying off  
his foggy glasses.  
-........- Soichiro ignored him.  
-Well ..., are we going to look for them? .- Soichiro said.

Yes ... it's getting late- said the old man worried about  
your child.  
They got into the limousine and went to look for them.


	2. Why?

A black-haired man woke up in a cold room ... he cried  
intensely ... but silent ...

-So you already woke up? -Said a chestnut  
arranging things on a table next to L.

"When did you wake up son of a bitch ?? !!" L thought not  
I didn't even want to talk to him ... He had hurt her so much that  
heart turned to stone.

-So you are not going to talk to me damn? ... well ... I will  
Get your name out by force-Said the chestnut untying  
to L and putting the same handcuffs on him from yesterday but mouth  
down.

L trembled ... he was very afraid ... and more when Light  
put a tape on his eyes to prevent him from seeing and also  
gagged.

-Yesterday I didn't have much time to play with you and that's why you  
I did it quickly ... but today we will play all blessed day and  
I want you to shout mercy ...- Said the brunette with a voice so  
gloomy that scared the black-haired man.

The brunette opened his legs and began to touch the member  
of the black-haired man, that such actions made the little  
blush ... after that the brunette licked the entrance of the  
albino and this one blushed even more ... the older one continued  
putting a finger in it, inserting them very quickly, he put  
a latex glove and in one go put his whole hand in  
the entrance of the black-haired man.

The little boy screamed and only a small cry was heard from  
his gag ... since to avoid the pain he was biting him  
and again shed tears on her face.

The brunette moved his hand up and down hurting the  
poor L. The black-haired man felt as if he wanted to split him in two.

The brunette pulled his hand out very slowly to hurt more  
to the poor little one, and took a dildo of those  
arranged on the table, that toy was very big ... more than  
Light's hand ... but the older one mercilessly stuck it in and the  
black-haired man cried silently and screamed through his  
gag, for light it was like seeing if an angel shouted mercy,  
he loved it ... that child was only his and nobody else's ... and he had  
to prove it, he took away that huge dildo doing  
the black-haired man sighed in relief and took a dildo  
for two, first he put it in L, and since this was very  
The pointy spike hurt the black-haired man, causing him to scream  
new. The chestnut loved this, for the L it was like the.

most beautiful angel that God could have created, then  
he put it in ... moaning with pleasure ... it was fantastic to see L suffer  
like this, so she began to move her body desperately,.  
penetrating himself and L further, Ryuzaki was a virgin and  
therefore it hurt him much more than Light, since the  
The older boy had penetrated her ass many times and had her  
narrow entrance.

He was dying inside ... he felt pleasure, but hated  
let Light Yagami do it to him, who was taking his  
virginity, her ego was falling apart and her pride no longer  
existed and what hurt the most is that Light only wanted her  
body, I was mentally ill, I was just using it  
as a sex toy to satisfy your needs. its  
heart, thinking all this, it was turning into something  
harder than stone ...

"Why? Why? Why?" He said to himself ... could  
come to various conclusions ... but I would never understand their  
real reasons, like the Kira case, even Ryuzaki came  
to think that Light was not Kira ... but now he confirmed it:

Light was laughing to himself ... he already had L in his hands ... and just  
she had wasted half her toys on him. Already  
I'd play with tomorrow ... anyway ... no one would find  
that place...

-Something is happening -said a black-haired man with red eyes and a  
black t-shirt similar to someone.

-I think I'll go visit Watari ... I hope I don't  
arrest ... hahahaha-he said amused.

-Well ...- He said picking up a jar of jam and giving a  
I sip this ... I think I'm going to have fun ...- He said finishing  
the whole jam jar.

Or if?  
LIGHT YAGAMI IS KIRA .....

Her thoughts were interrupted by Light, who had.  
penetrated him and L whole, and the black-haired man was so hurt  
who passed out, instead Light came, and fell asleep in  
the bed together with L covering himself but not L.

It was so cruel that even the devil himself would hurt.

"Nobody loves me ... nobody has come for  
my ... Matsuda ... Soichiro ... Ukita ... Mogi ... Watari? Doshte ...  
Doshte !! ??, I'm useless ... nobody needs me "  
Thought the black-haired man falling into the arms of Morpheus


	3. Doubt

In the office everyone was back and forth picking up  
papers thrown everywhere.

"Matsuda !!! Why did you have to drop all the  
research papers if we're busy enough  
if L is not there !? - Mogi said.

-Sorry, it was accidentally- Matsuda said picking up the  
papers that remained.

A black-haired man would walk into the office as usual and sit down  
in one of the chairs in a strange way.

-L ????????????? !!!! - They all said in unison running towards  
the black-haired.

"They mistake me for someone else," he said and opened his eyes to  
that they could see her crimson eyes.

"Who are you?" Chief Yagami said.

"Beyond, I thought you had died," Watari said.

-Hi Watari, how long, deceive the police a  
heart attack is too easy, especially when my  
copy is in the hands of Kira right now-She said  
finishing with a sip her jar of jam.

The other policemen were gaping, a copy of L  
they thought. It was exactly like L, her hair, her.  
tell you things, the same arrogant attitude, his eyes  
were the confusion, where did it come from?  
the whole mind of the cops.

-What do you mean? -Watari said overwhelmed.  
-That Light Yagami is Kira-He said with a calm  
impressive, he even seemed annoyed.

-That's impossible, my son can't be Kira-Soichiro said  
Yagami.

-It is, and if L came to the same conclusion as me, it is that  
en-He said with a sigh.

The boss had to sit down and put his hands on his forehead,  
it couldn't be possible "My son Kira?" is the only thing that I achieved  
occupy the mind of the chief of police.

-Well, you have to find out where they are and what they are  
doing L, do you have any evidence? ”Beyond asked.  
"Yes, this letter," Watari gave him.

The black-haired man's heart skipped a beat.

-This is bad, quick! We have to do this in less  
48 hours or else L will be in serious danger-He said hurrying  
to all the police.  
They all looked at him dejectedly.

L was again with the blindfold but not  
was tied up, this time he had a kitten collar and the  
handcuffed hands.

Light allowed her to walk around the house and stretch her  
legs.

The black-haired man couldn't see, he stood on the edge of the bed and  
reluctantly he put one foot on the ground, then the other and stood,  
He fell to his knees instantly, his legs hurting a lot.  
In a few moments he stopped again and was locating the  
bathroom door, when he found it he did his business and  
He turned on the shower and let the hot water wash over him. I know  
he started crying in the shower, he felt that his tears no longer  
they differed. In those moments, light arrived, the black-haired  
he was startled when he heard the door open and covered his  
member so Light wouldn't see it.

-But look what we have here, you look so sexy, and that blush on  
your cheeks make you look even sexier.

She said taking her face and pulling her hands away to squeeze  
that member that drove him so crazy. Closed the water tap  
and began to kiss the member of L.

-De ... stop ... Why are you doing this Yagami-kun,  
doshte ... doshte? What have I done to you to make me  
this? ”The brunette slapped him.

He spread the legs of the black-haired man to ram him brutally,  
making the black-haired man scream with all his might and  
blood was pouring out of its entrance. The chestnut  
lunged as if it were only a toy, not a being human.

The black-haired man felt like the member of Light  
it reached her stomach hurting her until she could not  
plus.

The older one was pressing the albino's pink buttons and  
licked and bit, making the black-haired man cry in pain,  
minor bit his lips until they bled so as not to  
feel it, but it was no use.

The detective could no longer do anything, just let go,  
while the chestnut tree penetrated him, drawing more blood from him,  
he left his body limp and cried.

I was thinking of Watari and everything that had happened, making  
a beautiful smile will form on his lips, the chestnut  
ejaculated inside the black-haired man while he could only  
letting go, he no longer cared about anything, he only had his  
memories to live, I no longer had to fight.

-My name is Elle Lawliet, in case you want to kill me Kira-he said without  
babble.

-I have no intention of killing you that way, I prefer  
make you suffer like this until you die-he said giving a cold kiss  
on the detective's chest.

************************

-In some place

A redhead stroked the blonde's hair while he was  
he kissed passionately, the redhead kissed him back,  
hugging him. Thus it was a long time until the air  
did separate.

-I have a bad feeling -said the blonde laying down on  
bed.

"About what?" Said the redhead snuggling into his chest.  
-About L, I feel that something bad is going to happen to him -said the blonde  
playing with Matt's hair while he played his  
videogame.

-Are we going to visit Watari? -Said Matt giving him a  
beautiful smile to Mello.

-Sure-said the blue-eyed -But first ... I want to do something else  
with you-he said venturing to Matt.

"I accept," he said with a lustful smile.

**************************

The redhead was undoing each of the buttons on the  
The blonde's shirt and with his mouth, he lowered the zipper of his pants  
of the blue-eyed.

While Matt was doing this to him, Mello was kissing him suffocatingly and  
he unbuttoned the redhead's pants.

Mello sighed at the touches that his lap dog made him  
in his already very noticeable erection.

The redhead began to lick the small tip that his  
lover had, "I just need it to taste like chocolate" thought Matt laughing in his head so as not to cause any discomfort in  
Your partner.

-Ah ....- Mello groaned when he felt that humid and hot cavity  
touch her penis.

With wide eyes she watched as Matt swallowed all her seed,.  
"Oh to know well" she thought so she jumped at Matt  
doing the same thing that he had done, but with  
unsafety.

-You don't have to do that if you don't want ...- Matt said with the  
eyes covering her hair.

"I want to try," said the blonde.

In that, the blue-eyed one-shot put it up to  
throat.

Matt opened his mouth letting out a great sigh of  
pleasure.

With both hands the redhead was holding onto the bed,  
crumpling the sheets.

He didn't think Mello was that good.  
The redhead took a little longer, but he ended up running in  
the mouth of the blond who swallowed it reluctantly.

-I thought it was going to taste like chocolate -Mello thought  
sitting on the bed.

-Hahaha, well, you already checked, he said, getting out of bed and taking a shower, which Mello got into.

They kissed, bathed and dressed and headed to the  
address of the office where L was in case something  
passed.

*******************************************

-Mph .....- moaned L, had a gag, a kitten collar  
that sounded in each penetration that her rapist  
provided, he no longer cared about anything, he just wanted  
Rest was what he asked for, but they wouldn't let him.

His hands  
they were chained like his legs so that he  
stay in the same position.

The thick white liquid came out of the cavity already all infected  
of the black-haired man, it was full of dried and new blood that  
by the roughness of sex.

-You will be in charge of cleaning the house, this is my  
apartment and you will be my servant whether you like it or not-Said the  
brunette giving a spanking to which the black-haired  
twisted.

L just wanted to get some rest.  
But now.  
I had to accept that new life ...


	4. I want you by my side.

In the vast dawn, eyes as dark as night  
they slowly opened. Lying on the bed, with nothing to  
think, with nothing to feel.

-Aa… h… - The black-haired man stood up slowly. He wore his  
White T-shirt. He begged the brunette for how cold he was  
in the nights. He sat up slowly, moaning and screaming  
with pain while doing it. He hung his head reluctantly, crying  
already for the heart, not because he wanted to. He stood a bit and  
as he did so, buzzing could be heard in the room.  
-G-gah ... not another time ...! - He fell on the floor opening his  
legs.

-Ah…! Ah ..! - She moaned reaching an orgasm in seconds. The  
brunette had left a vibrator on inside him  
as punishment for wanting to escape.

-Ah… ah… - His drool ran all over his mouth.  
After a few minutes he got up and went to the dresser  
looking in the mirror.

He was paler than ever, his face  
He was emaciated and his stomach was beginning to  
behind.

If he was already skinny, he didn't want to be any longer.  
-I-I'm hungry ... - He said still crying.

He searched the kitchen  
and found nothing but water.

He drank a little and he  
He lay back on the bed. He froze. I was  
tired, hungry and weak.

Suddenly he started to sing  
a song

At night my great boy

Sleep until dawn

Because when you wake up

You will see a flower grow ...

As you listen to the flapping ...

(he's moaning)

The black-haired man could not continue singing, sadness  
dominated more and more. Consuming it in agony. The  
The boy got on his knees on the bed, looking up at the  
nothing.

-W-watari-i !!!!! - Shouted his name through tears, hitting  
his head against the bed.

I just wanted to have him back, hold him and tell him how much  
wanted, that he was always like a father to him and that  
you will always want to be by your side.

On the other side of the door was the brunette listening  
all, boiling his blood with jealousy.

Abruptly he left there and threw himself against the black-haired man.  
It's always Watari… it's always him !! He said taking away his only  
garment.

"Don't wait!" He didn't even have time to ask for mercy. Brown  
took the dildo from him by throwing it on the floor and penetrating him  
holding his hips tightly.

-Ah! Ah! Mhn! - He pressed his lips tightly, it hurt  
much.

Every penetration made his heart jump out of  
his chest.

The brunette abused him so roughly  
that left bruises on most of the boy's body.  
The brunette bit the black-haired neck intensely  
as he penetrated deep inside, causing a scream  
immense in L.

When the albino tried to cum this one  
he pressed his member to stop him. Causing a lot  
pain.

He just wanted to have it for himself and only for himself.  
While this was happening, Elle would not stop crying.

Why can't I stop crying? Why does everything to me  
does it hurt? "

The answer; its past, and its present.

His pain involved not only something physical, but also  
emotional.

-P-please ... Laito-kun ... and-that's enough ... - He said without opposing  
resistance and with a very hoarse and weak voice.

-I can not anymore…  
-He said almost in a last whisper.

Light was listening to him, but pretended not to. I wanted L one  
way too schizophrenic and lustful. While  
time passed, he had already run 6 times.

And in the last  
something happened that was not expected.

The black-haired man had kissed his forehead and gave him a hug  
even with his chained hands.  
He guessed his victim was in a desperate state, no  
he cares.

He dressed and went to school, without saying a word, while L  
he kept saying the name "Watari."


	5. Pleasure

At school, Yagami Light prepared his things, he had  
the exit bell sounded. During the whole class she could not  
do more than remember the day he met L, when  
she almost had a heart attack.  
"I am l"

Something so simple, but eloquent, made him lose his temper.  
First of all, its appearance. Was such a person the best  
detective around the world? The hair was so  
messy, looked like he had just gotten out of bed. Clothes  
scruffy, and tremendous dark circles, in addition to his way of.  
sit down; was a unique being, but ... being Kira and at the same  
Yagami Light time, he had to say something, before  
all plans to be the God of the new world will be seen  
ruined. He should not trust his "different" appearance, if so  
arguably. I had to find out if it was really L and what  
I searched with him.

Flash Back

-I'm L- He said cold, his eyes staring at me.  
-The best detective in the world? Hehe, what are you doing here in a  
University of Japan? - I answered casually and turning to see the  
stage, her gaze made me nervous. My heart, for  
some strange reason couldn't stop beating.

(Look what the world has in store! A man like him… L?  
Hahaha… What will you do Laito? -) Ryuk said with a laugh.  
Damn Ryuk.

-First I need to tell you that I'm working with your father,  
Yagami Soichiro, in the Kira case.- He said approaching me.  
We were face to face, I felt that I blushed slightly.  
Those eyes ... I had never seen any so dark and  
deep.

(Hey! Laito! What's wrong?)

Ryuk brought me out of my trance, it's true, I had to  
answer him. I already knew my father was working on the case

Kira, but I didn't know that with one of the most  
renowned all over the world.

I will be surprised.

-Hey? The Kira case ?! - I answered with a surprised and low voice.  
L put a finger to my lips to shut me up.

-Silence Yagami-kun, you can't say anything about this,  
And now I'll tell you why I'm here- He said with a soft voice and  
softly, he gently separated his fingers from my mouth and brought  
plus his chair towards me.

I was in trouble, my heart ... why is it beating SO  
strong?.

-Can we talk about this elsewhere? It's not something I should  
tell you in a place with so many people-  
-You're right- I said with a soft smile that inadvertently  
doing it was drawn on my face.

-Then, see you outside, Yagami-kun- He returned my  
smile. His face looked so beautiful at the time, that  
when he left I felt myself breaking down.

At the end of the ceremony, I quickly went outside,  
dodging many people who congratulated me and  
saying a quick "thank you", because I wanted to see L.  
I wanted to see him. I wanted to see his eyes.

(Oe! Oe Laito!) He ignored Ryuk, he didn't want to see anyone else  
than that boy.

I found it in the courtyard under the sakura tree,  
waiting for me quietly on the bench with that way  
strange to sit. It looks so cute…. Wait! It is not a  
quote Light! I was telling myself.

-Oh! Yagami-kun! - He said greeting me with one hand. I  
I kept serious, this is not child's play. I approached  
him and I sat next to him -The sakura flowers are beautiful… don't you think… Yagamikun? - He said looking at the flowers with a twinkle in his eyes.

"But not as much as you" I thought. His move had been  
really amazing. He had me cornered ... Could this be my  
fall like the king of the new world ?.

No.

I can not lose.  
"Yagami-kun?" He said asking for my answer.  
-Yes they are beautiful. Although you are more striking than  
them- I said approaching him.

-Eh..yes… - He said with a slight blush.  
-So… did you have to tell me something? - I said casually and  
staring at him steadily.

Not only will I kill you, but I will make you fall in love with me.  
-Yagami-kun. I suspect that you could be Kira-  
-… - -Hahaha .. me Kira? -

End flash back.

When leaving the university she directs me to the little car  
that I had bought for my "toy". Upon arrival I  
I found drinking a little water his face looked  
emaciated despite being blindfolded. If I do not  
she attended to, she would die, and the point is to make her suffer.

-Lawliet ... - I said and with the first ring of my voice fell to  
I am crying and afraid. She drew her knees and stood.  
in a corner.  
I was trembling.

Trying to touch his forehead he stepped aside, bathed in  
tears and shaky legs from the dildo no  
he could move a lot.

I touched him, he had a fever. I removed the padlock from her waist  
where she had the dildo and sat her on the bed. His face was  
of impression.

-Come on, eat something.- I said putting a sandwich in  
front. She took the sandwich with her little hands and.  
started eating it.

"T-thank you ..." He said softly with his deep voice. I  
I blushed when I saw the tenderness with which he thanked me. I smiled to  
myself.

-I-I feel weird ... my body ... is hot ... h-ago  
heat ... - He said sweating cold.

"Wh-what is it?" He said lying on the bed.  
-You like? They call it love potion.- I said with a smile  
pervert taking off my clothes.

-M-damn-

-But you like it… don't you? Or am I wrong ... .- I said caressing him  
his great and ultimately great erect member.  
-Ah… ah… - He moaned. Her pain was definitely gone  
transformed into pleasure.

I began to lick his member, starting with a soft  
massage the testicles. Licking them, playing with them.  
Giving little bites and kisses on each one,  
sucking them while with his free hand caressing her  
member.

-Ah .. ah… Ra-Laito-kun… -He said making his head to  
behind.

I started to pass my wet tongue starting from the  
shaft of his penis, licking up and down, giving  
kisses until reaching the tip, where my tongue surrounded that  
hole. Her moans were beginning to rise in pitch.

"Show me more!" I thought seeing her face with pleasure.

I uncovered his eyes, so he could see me. Little by little  
I was introducing her member in my mouth, savoring each  
part of that delicacy, her pre-semen was my gift. To more  
speed I was entering and removing her penis, doing many  
Sounds echoing through the room.

-R-raito ... stop ... I'm going to ... -

"You can do it if you want," I said continuing with my task. Y  
within moments she came down my throat, and like  
award I swallowed it with great anxiety.

-Now it's your turn- I said causing a big blush in him.  
He obeyed and started sucking me like I did with him.  
My penis felt so good in his mouth, it was so hot that  
I couldn't help coming. Seeing his face all full of  
semen my penis erect again. I laid it down in a way that  
his anus was at my disposal, I ran my tongue over that  
hole that I loved so much and lubricated it enough ready to  
start. I spanked his ass and motioned for him to  
spread his legs like what a bitch he is. Definitely  
that potion was my best idea.

He refused, apparently it still hurt.

-You cooperate or kill the entire investigation team ...  
including… Watari… -  
Fear washed over him, and I laughed out loud.

-Hahahahaha! So you already reacted! You never thought  
truth? I can do what I want ... - I said licking his  
chest from his navel and nipples, biting and  
hickeys.

-You are mine, and these marks prove it ... so you open your  
bitch legs or I'll kill them all- Without resisting he opened  
his legs.

-You are going to pay me ... Yagami Raito, you will end up in the car ... ah! -  
He said before entering him. I started with gentle thrusts, and  
moving in circles I looked for his weak point.

Suddenly L let out a huge groan. - AH! - He said  
blushing and covering her mouth.

-So I found it ... .- I said pressing that point over and over  
again. Making him come quickly. I returned it  
excite by pressing his nipples and kissing him, while  
I nailed my member to the depths of his being.  
-R-raito-kun! - He said with his whole voice moaning with pleasure. Me  
little angel ... definitely ... drugs are the best  
for you. I kissed him and came inside him, leaving my seed  
at.

-Ah… ah… - He was still moaning. I scratched his ass to what he  
looked with hatred. I took a quick shower and placed a  
vibrator with new batteries, bigger and with more power  
than the previous one inside him and placing it in a position  
perfect that came in a few minutes, I went back to  
chain his waist, got dressed and left.

-Enjoy it Lawliet ... -

And before I left, he with tears in his eyes ... I believed  
hear…

-I-it hurts ... b-but I love you .... Laito-kunNo ... for sure it's my imagination. And if it wasn't, everything goes  
according to plan. From the door I could hear him crying.  
Something trembled in my chest.

The investigation team will be finished shortly.  
And so I can be ...  
The God of the new world.


	6. Hug

-Tch… - Said a black-haired man biting his finger while doing it  
bleed, licking the blood that came out without any problem  
of his thumb, even a small one, but barely visible  
smile of craving for a little more blood other than the  
his, it was drawn on his face. Crimson eyes wide open  
like plates, almost without blinking, they looked at information.

collected about Yagami Raito. The last letter written by  
L, and what it really meant.

It couldn't be.

Elle ... you're not that stupid, what's wrong with you ...  
this guy conquered you ?! You are not a girl! You ... you are not  
So…

Fury burned inside Beyond, he couldn't understand it,  
began to imagine the things she would yell at him when  
see.

-You still have many responsibilities ahead of you,  
dare to die! - He said, typing quickly on the  
computer looking for information.

-Tch… shit- He whispered when he saw that Yagami Light was  
completely clean, even too.

She didn't like something about him, couldn't describe it. Even looked  
above the numbers in his head ...  
He was so furious that he gritted his teeth almost to the point of  
break them.

-Beyond-san…? - Matsuda said with fear of the serial killer  
that was in front of him. Even give him some papers  
terrified.

-What's wrong- he said with fury in his eyes without noticing.  
The boy jumped in fright, his voice so  
shivering that filled him with fear and his features  
although similar to L's they had a touch of terror.

-Sorry- He said turning his head looking again  
toward the computer, concentrating on trying to contain his  
fury.

-T- e ... - Said the black-haired man, watching him curiously.  
-Yagami Light… Was he suspicious of him? - Beyond asked with  
his scarlet eyes, ones that pierced glances.

Matsuda with a bit of uncertainty nodded slightly.  
The black-haired man smiled from ear to ear almost gloomily.

-All right,  
that's all I need- He said opening a jar of  
jam and sipping it in a terrifying way.

-Raito-kun is not kira! - Said the minor grabbing  
the papers he held in his hands tightly.

Beyond suddenly turned around and looked very intently at the  
black-haired. He even stood up from his chair, putting down his flask of  
jam aside, licking her fingers.

-I am not going to trust a murderer! - Matsuda said very  
annoying.

-You don't even have the right to be here! - Said the  
minor clinging to his papers.

Beyond didn't say a single word. I just watched him.

-…..what happens?-

The red eye kept saying nothing, getting closer to the face  
of Matsuda with a very serious look.

When the youngest was about to speak, Beyond dropped him.  
With a swift, almost invisible movement he positioned himself behind the  
black-haired and pretended to cut his neck with a knife,  
being just his finger.

-If this were a knife ... you would already be dead.- Said the  
psycho with a smile, whispering in his ear. Doing  
that Matsuda shuddered.  
She parted normally from him and took the jam jar  
of the table.

The other was frozen, he couldn't even move, the  
movement was impressive ... and even with all his  
police training could not even see it.

-Here, I could calm your scare.- Beyond said seriously but with  
a mischievous smirk to see his expression.

Matsuda reacted after a few seconds, the red eye already  
he was typing on the computer again.

-Could you pass me the papers from there? - Said the older  
pointing to the place. (With all the cynicism in the world as if  
nothing would have happened)

-Oh ... yes ... .- -WAIT !! ... how did you do it? - Asked the  
minor shocked with a bit of embarrassment on his cheeks.  
"It's a secret .." He said giving her a charming smile.

The other red with shame gave him the papers and sat down next to  
to the.  
-I-I'm sorry ... we still don't know who Kira is .. but no  
I think Laito-kun is ... -

-I understand that you cannot trust me, but I will show you  
that he is the damned one behind all this ... if you want  
do you know how afraid L is of people…? They must  
protect him! - He said covering his eyes with rage, leaving  
wipe a tear down your cheeks.

Matsuda didn't say anything, but hugged him.

-Do not Cry…-

Beyond was checked, and instinctively separated him from  
righ now. He got up from his chair and stared at him with  
eyes wide open.

-D-don't do that ... it's strange ... - Said the red-eyed face of  
shocked, staring at him with great curiosity in  
his eyes.

-O-ok ... - Matsuda said curious, but with a funny face.  
-Ok ... please concentrate- Beyond said with a heart  
little accelerated.

"Yes," he said, reading the pile of paperwork.  
Beyond continued on his computer and as the  
hours, he discovered something that made him jump out of his chair.

-Bingo- Said the smiling killer. Moved the body a little  
of Matsuda, who lay asleep amid all the paperwork, read  
more than 600 sheets and had found nothing.

-W-what? What happens? - Said the minor rubbing his eyes.  
-This place may be where he has it hidden- He said  
pointing to an abandoned hotel, which was 6  
hours from there.

"Why there?" Said the other curiously.

-Because I was discarding places, if you want at least L

alive, you need some plumbing. Recently this hotel  
It was abandoned 8 years ago. However, there are 6 or 8 hotels  
like this. So we'll have to find out in each and every  
one of them.

-Yagami-san !! - The black-haired man yelled not loudly, but  
loud for me to hear.

-What's wrong? - The older one said somewhat accelerated by that call.  
-Has your son recently gone on a trip? - He said approaching  
to him while eating jam.

-Yes, he said he would go on a trip for a few weeks with his  
companions, but I hope that does not relate him to L, Soichiro said worried.

-Yagami-san, you must get used to thinking, that your son,  
has for me at least 42% of being Kira in this  
moment. Matsuda-san! Let's go together with all the  
research team! We will go to investigate these places! -  
He said giving the papers with impressive speed.

-They will be divided into three groups! Me and Matsuda will go to the Hotel  
Yamashita, Mori-san and Soichiro-san will go to the Truth hotel, the  
others will go to the Mukuro hotel! I want you to report  
immediately upon discovering something. Already!-

\---------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------

The jet was sleeping at that time,  
had passed out from so much fatigue and the body really  
it hurt. Her milk-colored skin was covered with large  
bruises and cuts, the handcuffs were still tangled in  
the bed, but the fatigue was too much for him.

After a while he woke up. The chestnut was  
stroking her hair gently, she looked at him for a few  
moments and with annoyance he turned his head to stop  
touch him.

This annoyed the brunette and he turned L's face to make him  
look. The other was looking at him fiercely (if the looks  
they will kill .. ~)

-So you are still outraged ... how beautiful ... - Said the chestnut  
inserting a finger into it.

-Mpgh ... - The black-haired man moaned with pain, he no longer felt anything of  
pleasure.

The brunette suddenly placed a ring around his penis,  
which began to squeeze L tightly.

-Ah… ah !! Let go! That hurts! - Said the detective feeling  
a cutting pain, I felt that at any moment  
it would cut, the pain was indescribable.

\- Let's see if now you learn to speak to me well -he said holding his  
face with force hurting the jet, who had closed  
her eyes to keep from crying, but she couldn't.

The brunette began to suck it gently, something that  
really calmed the black-eyed man from that pain, but still  
I was present.

-Ah ... aih ... - L said with a voice so sweet that it made him  
chestnut delirious.

The university student left his penis and kissed it, continuing the  
I work with my hands.

-Ah… ah… ah… ..- L said excited about to come, the  
Brown was still giving him the pills so he could  
warm. He used to hide them in the food or water that  
gave.

When he was about to come, he felt the most pain  
stinging that in his life he felt. The ring wouldn't let him  
ejaculate and squeezed it too hard.

-AH! - He yelled loudly. -W-take it from me !! - He pleaded between  
curtly.

-Not until you promise that you will do what I want ... - He said

the chestnut biting his ear, tightening the ring more.

-Mpgh !! Please ... it hurts ... it hurts a lot ... Laito-kun ... -  
He said with tears in his eyes. It really hurt.

-H-I'll do whatever you want ... just let me get off  
a damn time ... - He said with too much pain to  
bear it.

The brunette took off the ring and let it come.  
With her own semen, Light made L eat it.  
-Mpgh ... - Said the black-haired all flushed.

The chestnut hugged their naked bodies and stayed  
staring at the jet staringly. Slowly he placed the tip  
of his penis at her entrance, and entered gently. First left  
the tip at the entrance, and little by little it was entering until  
Reach the bottom. L arched his back and twisted, still  
it hurt, but this time he was softer.

-Say it- the student ordered.

-I-it feels good ... - Said the detective taking his hips  
of the chestnut trying to get comfortable so it wouldn't hurt  
so much.

While gently penetrating him, Light moved his nipples  
of the albino in circles.

-Ah ... mm .. ah ... - L groaned hugging the chestnut's torso.  
The black-eyed was crying, it still hurt, and he didn't want to  
find yourself in that situation.

I was about to lose my sanity ... I could no longer distinguish what  
Time it was, I was just in that cold place every day  
suffering more than his soul could bear. No longer  
I want to be here… Watari…. Where are you, I want to see you…  
I always cried at night.

-Ah ... now ... I can't ..- L said breathlessly,  
tears streaming down Light's shoulder.  
The older one didn't say anything, he just continued, that hurt him ...  
not once listened ... wanted to go back ... to how everything was  
before ... when they played tennis getting to know each other better ... just  
seconds, while they penetrated him quickly,  
imagined that moment, closed his eyes and fought for  
to concentrate. He smiled, he remembered when the two of them played for  
the first time, and the first letter he wrote to her, which  
never gave.

The chestnut as usual came inside him.

And he left.

L just looked at the door, and remembered Light Yagami.

-Say it- the student ordered.

-I-it feels good ... - Said the detective taking his hips  
of the chestnut trying to get comfortable so it wouldn't hurt  
so much.

While gently penetrating him, Light moved his nipples  
of the albino in circles.

-Ah ... mm .. ah ... - L groaned hugging the chestnut's torso.  
The black-eyed was crying, it still hurt, and he didn't want to  
find yourself in that situation.

I was about to lose my sanity ... I could no longer distinguish what  
Time it was, I was just in that cold place every day  
suffering more than his soul could bear. No longer  
I want to be here… Watari…. Where are you, I want to see you…  
I always cried at night.

-Ah ... now ... I can't ..- L said breathlessly,  
tears streaming down Light's shoulder.  
The older one didn't say anything, he just continued, that hurt him ...  
not once listened ... wanted to go back ... to how everything was  
before ... when they played tennis getting to know each other better ... just  
seconds, while they penetrated him quickly,  
imagined that moment, closed his eyes and fought for  
to concentrate. He smiled, he remembered when the two of them played for  
the first time, and the first letter he wrote to her, which  
never gave.

The chestnut as usual came inside him.

And he left.

L just looked at the door, and remembered Light Yagami.  
Before Kira consumed it


	7. What?

"Hurry, hurry ..." That's what the blond thought while Matt  
He was driving where Watari had indicated. They had  
Called since Mello had a bad feeling. The  
Major did not want to say anything to them until he found himself.

It was all too suspicious.

With a bit of uncertainty, the one with the scar spoke.

-Matt… - He spoke the words of the person who  
wanted in this world with a seriousness that made him  
redhead was worried.

-Yes? - He said hiding all signs of doubt towards the  
Mello's feelings. It was always like that, I never commented  
his worries because he didn't want to worry him

-You think ... really ... something so bad is happening  
for Watari to have to see us in person? -

-Surely he just wanted to see us ... a lot has happened  
also since he saw us.-

Despite his words, which moved him the most  
deep in the blue-eyed heart, he wasn't so sure what  
what did he say. He was also worried, a lot.

**************************************

-Ah… ah… .- It felt good, for the first time it felt good.  
-Raito-kun ... - The splash and the semen that dripped on the  
The albino's buttocks echoed throughout the room where he  
they had captive. But this time there was something different, the  
black-haired man felt really hot, having his legs  
wide open excited him completely, the chestnut entered him and  
came out of him with a melodious rhythm, reaching an ecstasy  
uncontrollable. His cheekbones were completely  
blushed, and as he walked without chains he clung to the sheets  
white bed covered in sweat. I moaned and moaned  
uncontrollably. His heart was pounding as if  
it was a hummingbird itself.

-I-I can't take it anymore ...! - The seventh orgasm was about to  
make an appearance, and he did. The student came inside  
of the minor once more and let the arms of his little  
L stroked his back lasciviously.  
What caused this?

A terrible lie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* A few hours before *

Light removed L's handcuffs, granted him a towel and clothes  
clean. And a decent meal was deposited on the  
table, even had a tablecloth and some beautiful red roses  
lit with a candle.

The black-haired man, despite the fatigue and hip pain that  
It was on the rise, she was surprised to find that scene.

-… .-

"What?" Asked the brunette.

-What are you planning? ... Will you throw me on the table and break  
all the dishes to alleviate your sadomasochism? -  
His words were so hideously fair that even the  
Brown was offended. But he could only release a slight  
chuckle.

-No ... this time ... - When he said these words he left  
little by little approaching the black-haired man and this once released  
he tried to gently push the brunette away. I was weak, no  
he could run or defend himself, he knew. I knew there was no  
escape, but he no longer wanted to see her face. That person  
that I had once admired and loved from afar, no  
just as his first love, but also as a  
companion and friend, still resided in the most internal places  
Give Your Heart.

I hated it, but love is something I don't  
you can control.  
I just wanted to get out of there.

The brunette gently took the child's hands, and  
he placed a kiss on her cheek.

-Take a shower-

***************************************

The hot water was gushing out of the shower, jeez,  
I really needed a good bath. In spite of all that  
happened, the chestnut had not come in 4 days and despite  
be able to meet their physiological needs thanks to a  
long enough chain, not too long  
to get to the shower.

Daily he lost worrying grams, and his  
abstinence from eating sugar and trying to rest in a bad  
position made his whole body ache and his ability to  
reasoning was at a depressing level for himself.  
When he got out of the shower he noticed that the clothes that Light  
had given was very similar to her and was completely  
new. He sniffed it carefully, taking on a bit of the scent  
outside, followed by a familiar smell.

Fully clothed, and fearfully, he turned the knob of the  
door finding there was nothing wrong or suspicious,  
just Yagami himself with mental problems.  
There was a somewhat awkward silence, but he prepared to be  
the first to speak.

-Now is the scene where you tell me to only  
you scammed so you could fuck me and keep hurting me being  
clean? ”He spoke stiffly, he hated it.

The brunette didn't say anything, he just approached the black-haired man  
accurately and put her arms around him.

-I'm going to let you go ... -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope and you liked it. It's vacation so  
> I'll finish the fanfic. I hope. xD


End file.
